A Song of Baratheons and Starks
by HeartOfGoldLions
Summary: Ever wondered if Hermione was hiding something? Maybe if she wasn't actually of this world? That she was actually from Westeros and was a Baratheon. Follow Hermione as she finds her way and falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

Nobody would've known that little, old, plain Jane Hermione Granger was from a whole different time altogether. The Grangers had adopted her from her actual parents who wanted to send their own magical daughter to school at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger or shall we say Hermione Cersei Baratheon was born in a land called Westeros to King Robert of the Seven Kingdoms and Queen Cersei. As in tradition of the Lannister, Hermione was born with her twin brother Joffrey, followed by a girl Myrcella and the youngest Tommen.

Hermione was the only Westeros citizen that possessed magic, she received a letter years ago saying that she was a witch and was invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Cersei and Robert didn't want to see their eldest daughter go but she was sent away and has not seen her parents, siblings or relatives for 4 years since she went back for her 'flowering' and then returned to Hogwarts. Now a young woman and fresh out of school, Hermione wants to return home to see her family.

Hermione had little friends in Westeros however she shared a romantic bond with her father's best friend's son Robb Stark; well she thought it was romantic bond. They had only been 14 at the time. She also was friends with his younger sister Sansa Stark. Hermione donned her Westerosian attire, a pink silk dress which was cut just before coming to the ankles; it extenuated her breasts which filled out during her years at Hogwarts. She then apperrated to Kings Landing and went up to her mother's room and knocked on the door.

"Hello who is it?" Cersei answered from behind the door

"It's Hermione" Hermione said to the door and just as the words had left Hermione's mouth the door flung open and she was squeezed into a bone crushing hug from the blond.

"Hermione sweetie it's so long since I last saw you" Cersei said happily as she kissed Hermione's forehead.

"I'm finished at Hogwarts and I'm back in Westeros for good. So where's dad? Hunting? "Hermione smiled and laughed.

"No he's actually getting ready to go to the North. You're father has proposed a betrothal between Sansa Stark and your twin brother Joffrey" She said.

"Oh, can I come? I haven't seen Robb in ages" She asked.

"Can I come to the Starks? Please!" Hermione begged.

"You'll have to talk to your father. Well you better go see your brother. He's going to be delighted to see you" Cersei suggested.

There was a knock at the door and in walked Jaime Lannister and Tyrion Lannister Hermione's uncles.

"Cersei you are ne... Hello my favourite niece" Jaime said picking up Hermione and spinning her around.

"Uncle Jaime, Uncle Tyrion!" She knelt down and hugged her Uncle Tyrion.

"Ahh, Hermione so nice to see you" Tyrion said delightedly as she embraced him.

"Cersei, Robert would like to see you. And I'm sure he would be overjoyed to see his daughter" Jaime finished as he took Hermione's hand and led them both to Robert's room in the Red Keep.

Meanwhile Joffrey was duelling with his father in his bedroom with a sword he had recently received as an 18th birthday present, which he had named Lion's Tooth after his mother's family the Lannister's who's sigil was a lion.

"Come on son, fight like a man!" Robert said encouraging his son as he held his own sword up.

"I am a man!" Joffrey exclaimed.

The door opened and Hermione and Cersei snuck in.

"I could debate that Joffie" Hermione said and Robert and Joffrey turned to her in confusion and delight.

"Hermione!" Joffrey dropped his sword and embraced his twin tightly.

"Hermione, my lovely daughter" Robert boomed in joy and took her in his arms.

"Hello Father" She said kissing his stubbly cheek adoringly.

"All my children are home!" Robert exclaimed.

"Father, I know this is a risky thing to ask but can I come to Winterfell with you, mum, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen?" Hermione asks.

"Of course you can my little doe. We will leave at sunset" Robert said stroking Hermione's face.

"Thank you Father" She said kissing his cheek again.


	2. Chapter 2- Arrival in Winterfell

The Baratheons arrived in Winterfell a month later. Hermione missed Winterfell; she used to stay here when she was little and play with Robb and his half-brother Jon. She truly loved Robb, his blue smiling eyes, his dark brown exquisite hair and his personality. Joffrey and her Father rode in front of the coach with her uncle Jaime, whilst she, Cersei, Myrcella and Tommen rode in the coach. Hermione sat plaiting a strand of Myrcella's exquisite blond hair whilst they talked in a sisterly like way.

"Hermione, are you excited?" asked her innocent little sister Myrcella.

"Well, Myrcella I haven't been to Winterfell for 4 years and I haven't seen Robb in 4 years. I don't even think he thinks about me anymore" Hermione admitted.

"Nonsense, Hermione. When we came last time and you were at school, Robb kept asking after you" Myrcella said turning to her older sister and smiling.

"You know, you have to tell him you're a witch you know" Cersei said waking up.

"How can I? He might go mad and shout at me" Hermione said terrified.

"Of course he will, he's a male they show their surprise by anger" Cersei said plainly.

The carriage came to a sudden halt and the door was opened by a footmen. Cersei was the first to exit the carriage, followed by Hermione, Myrcella and Tommen.

"His highness King Robert, her grace Queen Cersei, their children. The princes and princesses Hermione, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen of the house of Baratheon" said Jaime Lannister.

Robert walked over to the knelt Starks and gestured for Ned Stark to rise.

"Your Grace" Ned bowed his head to Robert.

"You've got fat" He commented and Ned Stark looked Robert up and down. They both laugh and hug each other.

"Cat" Robert said hugging Catelyn Stark, Ned's wife.

"Your Grace" she said over his shoulder, and then Robert moved to ruffle the youngest Rickon's hair and proceed to Ned.

"4 years! Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?" Robert asked Ned.

"I've been guarding the North for you. Your Grace. Winterfell is yours" Ned answered.

Hermione heard a girl she assumed was Arya ask Sansa "Where's the Imp?" she knew that Arya meant her Uncle Tyrion. Sansa turned to her and said "Will you shut up".

Robert moved to Robb "Who have we here? You must be Robb" He shook his hand.

"My, you're a pretty one" Robert commented as he moved to Sansa.

"Your name is?" Robert asked Arya.

"Arya, Your Grace" she said.

"Show us your muscles" He asked Brandon Stark. Brandon removed his arm from his cloak and put it up in a position that showed his arm as strong. Robert laughed.

"You'll be a soldier" Robert laughed.

Hermione saw her Uncle Jaime take off his helmet and shake out his golden hair and like always Arya made another comment.

"That's Jaime Lannister, the Queen's twin brother" Arya said.

"Would you please shut up?" Sansa said irritably.

Hermione saw her mother make her way forward to greet the Starks, she offered her hand to Ned and he kissed it.

"My Queen" he said and Cersei smiled. Catelyn bowed.

"My Queen" Catelyn said.

Cersei gestured Myrcella, Tommen, Joffrey and Hermione over.

"These are my daughter's Hermione and Myrcella" Cersei said to Catelyn.

"Hello Lady Stark" Hermione said to Catelyn.

"My two sons Joffrey and Tommen" Cersei said gesturing to Joffrey and Tommen.

"Let's feast!" Ned said taking Cersei, Robert and Catelyn into the castle. Robb walked over to Hermione and hugged her.

"Hermione" He breathed as he pulled away.

"Hello, Robb" She smiled.

Jon, Robb's half brother made his way over to the two.

"Hello, Hermione. So nice to see you, finally" He said hugging her.

"And you too Jon" She said, Hermione walked in behind Joffrey and Myrcella

"So are you going to do it?" Jon asked as Robb remembered the talk him and Jon had before the Baratheons had arrived.

_~Flashback~_

_"The Baratheons are coming, Hermione is coming" Jon informed Robb._

_"So" Robb said._

_"So, why can't you just admit your feelings for Hermione?" Jon says and Robb scoffs turning his back to Jon._

_"It's so obvious a blind man can see it, is it really that hard to admit that you like her. Just say it" Jon says persistently, Robb turns to Jon._

_"I can't, How can I admit that I think about her all the time or that I care about her more than anyone, how can I admit that I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her" Robb says frustrated._

_"Why can't you?" Jon questions._

_"Because nothing can ever happen between us. To admit my feelings knowing that nothing can happen. It hurts too much" Robb answers._

_"Who's to say that nothing can happen?" Jon says._

_"Father will not let me be friendly with a Baratheon, do you honestly believe that he would let me marry one?" Robb says._

_"You want to marry Hermione?" Jon says surprised._

_"No, no...I don't know" Robb says getting even more frustrated._

_"It's all talk and that's all it can ever be" He sighs._

_"You can change that, just ask her. I can see it, she feels as you do. She'll marry you, all you have to do is ask her" Jon says._

_~End of Flashback~_

"So, when are you going to ask her?" Jon asked

"Tomorrow, I'm going to take her riding. But now we must join our family in the hall" Robb said

The Starks and Baratheons feasted that night.

Early in the morning Hermione dressed and went down to breakfast and was greeted by her mother, brother, two uncles and sister, she then dined with them and then went to look around the grounds with Sansa

Hermione saw Sansa's direwolf and was mesmerised

"And who's this beauty?" She asked Sansa as she knelt down to stroke the dog

"This is Lady, my direwolf" said Sansa as she held the reign

"My direwolf is better" said Robb as he walked over

"Good morning Robb" said Hermione

"Can I steal Hermione from you dear sister?" Robb asked Sansa

"Of course, I think Joffrey was taking me riding" Sansa said goodbye and took Lady to find Joffrey

"Come on Hermione, we are going riding" Said Robb taking her hand to his horse and pulling her up behind him.

Robb took Hermione riding to the cherry tree that Hermione commented was 'the most beautiful and peaceful place in Winterfell'. They sat under the tree and Robb turned to Hermione

"Hermione, I've been betrothed to Margaery Tyrell" Robb said and Hermione got angry

"So, why don't you go and marry her! You only bought me here to brag about your new wife! I don't want to hear it Robb! I'm not the little girl you knew Robb, I'm 18 I don't need you or anyone telling me what to do!" She yelled tearfully and walked away from him. Robb stood up and followed her, catching her arm and turning her to him

"Hermione, I've never been this close to anyone or anything, I don't know how you do what you do but all I know is that I'm so in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side forever and ever. Every little thing that you do Hermione I'm amazed by you. I'm not going to marry Margaery! I will marry you! Will you marry me?" Robb asked out of breath as he said it so fast

"You're not just doing this because I'm the daughter of the King. Marrying me means that you would be royalty and get my inheritance" Hermione doubts

" It's true, marrying you would make me a wealthy man, just as you marrying me would make you a Lady of the North and Lady Stark of Winterfell" Robb corrects her

"But I will be a true husband because I love you" Robb says

"You love me, Robb? Truly?" Hermione says gobsmacked

"I do. Perhaps I always have" Robb says stepping closer to her

"Hermione, will you marry me?" He asks

"Yes, I will Robb" She says and he pulls her lips towards his and takes them in a searing kiss.


	3. Chapter 3- Direwolf's and Engagements

They rode back to the castle to ask for Robert and Ned's permission to marry only to be met by a search party. Robb saw his father on a horse and went over to him.

"Robb, where have you been?" Ned asked

"I took Princess Hermione riding. What's going on?" Robb asked

"Your sisters and the prince are missing. I was starting to think you were too but I see you had other things on your hands" He looked in Hermione's direction

"My Lord, what has happened?" Hermione asked Ned

"My princess. Your brother Prince Joffrey and my daughters Arya and Sansa are missing" Ned said and suddenly Cersei, Catelyn and Robert came out of the castle

"Hermione, where have you been?" Cersei asked wrapping her in a hug

"I was with Robb, we went riding" She said

"And what makes you think you can take my daughter riding without my permission?" Robert asked Robb angrily

"Nothing, your Grace" Robb bowed his head in shame

"You two in court now!" Robert pointed at the two disgraced teenagers. Hermione and Robb walked in to the castle led by Robert and followed by Cersei and Catelyn

In Court

Robert sat at his throne flanked by Cersei and Hermione. Robb knelt before him. Hermione looked anxious

"Robb Stark, what are your true intentions with my daughter?" Robert asked as he asked Robb to rise

"If it would please your grace, I plan to marry your daughter and make an honest husband of myself to the woman I love" Robb said confidently

"You love her?" Cersei and Catelyn gasped

"Ever since I set eyes on Hermione four years ago I have been deeply and truly in love with her." Robb said

"So you want my blessing?" Robert asked

"Father, please" Hermione asked

Robert's face turned angry and then started laughing

"I give you two lovebirds my permission to marry. In the summer of July which is a month away" Robert said

"Thank you Father" Hermione said wrapping her father in a warm hug

"However if you hurt her I will hunt you down and kill you" Robert said to Robb

"If I hurt her I will gladly put a sword through my heart before you get to me. Your grace" Robb said as Robert hugged him

"Welcome to the family" Robert laughed and Hermione and Robb kissed

Ned walked in with Arya, Sansa and a bleeding Joffrey

"What the hell is my sister doing snogging a Stark?" Joffrey said as Robb and Hermione pulled out of their kiss

"What the hell happened to your hand?" Hermione asked

"That Stark girl's wolf-beast mauled my hand" Joffrey said bitterly

"I want to hear it all!" boomed Robert and Hermione took her seat next to Cersei and Joffrey moved to sit next to her as Hermione bandaged his hand with her handkerchief.

"Now, child. Tell me what happened. Tell it all and tell it true. It's a great crime to lie to a king" Robert beckoned Sansa forward. Sansa looked at her father nervously and Ned looked at Sansa then Joffrey looked at Sansa impatiently

"I don't know. I don't remember. Everything happened so fast. I didn't see" Sansa said nervously

Joffrey winced as Hermione bandaged his hand

"Liar! Liar!" Arya yelled at Sansa and attacked her

"Arya, let go!" Sansa screamed

"Stop it!" Ned shouted trying to break Arya and Sansa up as Cersei and Hermione looked in disgust at their atrocious behaviour in front of the King

"She's as wild as that animal as her's. I want her punished" Cersei said fiercely

"What would you have me do? Whip her through the streets. Damn it, Children fight. Its over" Robert said

"Joffrey will bear these scars for the rest of his life" Cersei counteracted

"You let that little girl disarm you?" Robert asked a shamed Joffrey

"Ned, see to it that your daughter is disciplined. I'll do the same with my son" Robert said shooing Ned

"Father, Joffrey hasn't done anything. He was the one to be attacked" Hermione said to her father

"You weren't even there you prissy jumped up princess" Arya said coming towards her and proceeding to slap Hermione who fell to the floor and Robb rushed over

"Ned, take your daughter away!" Robert boomed

"Hermione, are you ok darling?" Robb asked as he saw the gash that had developed on Hermione's face when she hit the hard ground

"Why is Robb calling Hermione, darling?" Sansa said confused

"Ned, your son has asked for my permission to marry Hermione and I have accepted as I can see they are very much in love. They will marry in July a month from now in King's Landing" Robert said

"Robb, you traitor!" Arya yelled

"Ned, take your daughter away for the last time damn it!" Robert yelled

"And what of the dire-wolf? What of the beast that savaged your son and belonged to the other beast that slapped your daughter?" Cersei asked

"Forgot the damn wolf" Robert exasperated as he turned to a guard

"We found no trace of the dire-wolf, Your Grace" The guard said

"No, so be it" Robert said but Cersei interrupted

"They have another wolf" Cersei said. Robert turned to Cersei

"As you will" said Robert

"You cant mean it" Ned said catching him before Robert walked out of the door

"A direwolf is no pet, Get her a dog she'll be happier for it" Robert said

"He dosent mean Lady does he?" Sansa whispered

"No, No, Not Lady. Lady didn't bite anyone! She's good" Sansa yelled tearfully

"Lady wasn't there! You leave her alone!" Arya seethed

"Stop them don't let them do it! Please, please it wasn't Lady!" Sansa proceeded to yell

"Is this your command, your grace?" Ned asked Robert but Robert walked out

"Where is the beast?" Cersei asked

"Chained up outside, your grace" the guard answered

"Ser Illyn, do me the honours" Cersei asks the executioner

"No, Jory take the girls to their rooms. If it must be done then I'll do it my self" Ned said touchingly

"Is this some trick?" Asked Cersei suspiciously

"The wolf is of the north, she deserves better that a butcher" Ned said walking out of the hall. Sansa continued to cry and Jory hugged her. They heard a squeal and silence to signal that the direwolf was dead


End file.
